Christmas This Year
by Pokemon Trainer Green
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone! I created a ONE-SHOT RedxYellow pairing. In other words... SPECIALSHIPPING! Blue hosting a party   Almost all dex holders coming   Red and Yellow alone at some point... yes?


Yellow walked in the snow, hands in her pockets and scarf around her face. She looked up at the sky as the snow fell, "Why did I ever get into this?" She sighed.

* * *

><p>.:The Day Before:.<p>

_*RING* *RING*_

_Yellow picked up her cell-phone, "Hello?"_

_'Hello? Yellow? That you?'_

_"Um... Yeah... Why are you calling this late Blue?" Yellow asked._

_'Oh... no reason..' Blue said in her girlish voice._

_"Spit it out," Yellow said._

_'If I must... I AM HOLDING A PARTY FOR US TOMORROW!' Blue shrieked._

_Yellow groaned, "With who?"_

_'Let's see... you, me, Green, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, Crystal... oh, and Red's gonna be there,' Blue said._

_"Red?" Yellow asked._

_'Oh yeah,'_

_"I deny," Yellow said about to hang up._

_'NO WAIT! We're gonna have a couples dance! Red will be alone the whole night!' Blue whined._

_"What about Silver?" Yellow said._

_'He hates parties! He will just be in the corner like last year!' Blue said, 'Please?'_

_"..." Yellow had her finger on the end button, she paused, "Okay fine, only for Red,"_

_"Okay make sure you wear something Christmasy! And-' Yellow hung up before she could say anymore._

* * *

><p>Yellow shivered as she walked, looking at the remaining brown lifeless leaves that hung up on trees. She heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Yellow! Wait up!" Yellow stopped and turned to see Red running up to her, "You're going too?"

"Blue's fault," Yellow said.

"This is gonna be great, we're all getting back together again!" Red smiled, "And Blue told me something about dance... I really didn't listen," Red shrugged.

Yellow blushed and turned her face away from him, "Um, yeah,"

Red bent down to look at her face, "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"N-No..." Yellow said.

Red smiled, "Oh good, you had me worried there for a sec... HEY! There's Blue's house!" He pointed to a house on the top of a hill.

"Oh great more climbing," Yellow sighed.

"Why? Are you tired?" Red asked.

"Well yeah... I walked all the way here from the forest-" Red picked Yellow up in his arms and continued to walk, "W-What are you doing!"

"Helping you so you won't have to walk!" He said smiling happily.

"Ahh! P-Put me down!" Yellow said uneasily.

Red sped up, and reached the top, "If you say so!" He gently put her down.

Yellow's face became red and she buried herself further in her scarf, "How about you knock," Red shrugged and rang the doorbell.

Blue opened the door followed by Green popping his head out, "Guys! You're here!" Blue said, "Get in!"

Red stepped in, followed by a reluctant Yellow, the guys in one corner and the girls in the other, the guys waved to Red and he and Green walked over, Blue pushed Yellow towards the girls.

Sapphire grabbed Yellow into a hug, "Yellow! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah!" Yellow smiled, "So am I the last here?"

"Pretty much, Goldy over there is freaking out because Crystal isn't here yet," Sapphire sighed.

"Odd... he usually doesn't do that..." Blue said. Then Blue turned to the door.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"She's here," Blue said, Crystal burst through the door and ran over to the rest of them.

"Am... I... Late?" Crystal asked.

"By a couple minutes," Sapphire said.

"Hey not bad! Better than last year," Blue said.

Crystal went over and clasped hands with Yellow, "How ya been?" Crystal smiled.

"Usual," Yellow replied. Crystal nodded.

Blue clapped her hands together, "Everyone's here! So let's turn up the tunes!" The boys cheered and Blue pressed a button on the remote. And music came on. Blue smiled and pulled Green out to the middle and they started dancing.

_**Christmas This Year (I do not own any of this) - Tobymac **(It's also better if you listen to it!)_

_as fall rides off in the sunset_

_I Sweep the snow from my doorstep_

_I just can't help but stop and grin_

_Its like I'm ten years old again_

_And everywhere I go I can feel it_

_some say it moves like a spirit_

_It falls on us once a year_

_Like it came on a midnight clear_

_Its all love/ the season is a gift_

_when love came down to let us live_

_Lets open up and let our hearts embrace this moment_

_[chorus]_

_For Christmas this year_

_Gonna make a sound gonna make it loud_

_for Christmas this year_

_We're gonna make some noise let the world rejoice_

_for Christmas this year_

_for Christmas_

_For Christmas this year_

Blue and Green laughed as they danced and Gold took Crystal's hand and they started dancing.

_The Laughter starts_

_before the sunrise_

_I sneak downstairs to sparkle-in eyes_

_and oh what joy it brings to me_

_our family around our Christmas Tree_

_And I thank the lord for his favor_

_As we sing the songs of the savior (our savior)_

_Its all love/ the season is a gift_

_when love came down to let us live_

_Lets open up and let our hearts embrace this moment_

_[chorus]_

_For Christmas this year_

_Gonna make a sound gonna make it loud_

_for Christmas this year_

_We're gonna make some noise let the world rejoice_

_for Christmas this year_

_for Christmas_

_For Christmas this year_

_Sapphire and Ruby soon joined and they were all laughing._

_Holy Holy holy_

_God is coming near_

_unto us a saviors born_

_on a midnight clear (2x)_

Blue yelled switch and everyone switched parnters, Ruby with Crystal, Green with Sapphire and Blue with Gold. Red laughed and Yellow backed into a corner, "Come on Yellow!" Blue yelled. Yellow shook her head, and Red came over and pulled her onto the dance floor.

_[chorus] (2x)_

_Oh For Christmas this year_

_Gonna make a sound gonna make it loud_

_We're gonna make some noise let the world rejoice_

_for Christmas this year_

_for Christmas_

_For Christmas this year_

_Holy Holy holy_

_God is coming near_

_unto us a saviors born_

_on a midnight clear_

All of them clapped at the end and smiled at each other, when the song was over they collapsed on the floor and they laughed.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Gold said smiling.

"True that," Red said.

"Another song all?" Blue asked.

"YES!" They all said. Blue pushed another button and another song came on. Yellow quietly slipped outside.

Yellow went out to the balcony and looked at all the snow. She heard the music play, the laughs of her friends and she smiled.

Silver glanced at her, "Yellow. Why aren't you over there?"

"No reason," Yellow said.

Sliver went back to watching the others, "I hate dancing too,"

Yellow nodded to seemingly agree. She looked out again, and tried to catch the falling snowflakes.

Red snuck out by Silver, told him to shut up and continued to walk towards Yellow. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulders.

Yellow let out a little yelp, "Oh, it's you Red. You scared me,"

Red smiled, "Sorry. Why aren't you out dancing?"

"I just... don't feel like it I guess, I'd rather be out here," Yellow said.

"Well I'll stay with you!" Red said happily.

Yellow blushed a bit, "Okay,"

He looked out at the snow, "You can kinda see the city from here,"

Yellow's eyes lit up, "Yeah! So cool,"

"You having a good christmas anyway?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Besides being forced to dance," Red said.

Yellow looked at him, "I-I didn't mean for you to be sad I wasn't dancing,"

"Nah, it's okay Yellow," Red said.

"But... you seem really down..." She said quietly.

Red turned to her and locked eyes, "What made you think I was down?"

"I-I don't k-know..." Yellow said.

"Ah, anyway... I'm sorry," He sighed.

"About what?"

"I'm sure you came because Blue told you I wouldn't have a dance partner," Red said.

"Um..." Yellow looked down at the ground.

"I also didn't get a present for you," He looked out at the forest again.

"Oh! Red you don't have to! I mean... you never have too! Wait that came out wrong..." Yellow stuttered.

"No Yellow, I should have gotten you a present. Even if you refused it," Red shook his head.

"A-Are you having fun anyway?" Yellow asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I really am. Are you Yellow?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah..." She looked at her feet.

Red held her chin up, "Yellow, I want you to have the best christmas,"

She smiled slightly, "Seriously?"

Red smiled, "Yeah."

Yellow locked eyes with Red and her heart started to beat really fast, her face turned red. All Red did was smiled at her.

Then he bent over to her and kissed her on the lips, Yellow was surprised but ended up kissing him back. She looked at him.

"Merry Christmas Yellow," Red blushed.

Yellow put on a big smile and hugged him, "You too Red."

Silver looked over and smirked, "You know what folks... I saw that coming,"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYBODY! Tis me! Soooo I finally came out with this little story. I had a lot of fun writing it. That and I love to play around with Yellow's emotions. I feel very proud of myself really. Coming out with this on the day I promised. SpecialShipping is totally my fav shipping eva! Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas!<strong>

**PTY OUT! Peace! ;D **


End file.
